BeachNot So Paradise
by Yuff
Summary: One-Shot. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku go to the beach to have what turns out to be a not so fun day. [Rating for Inuyashas mouth]


Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine, so don't even THINK about thinking it is! I pretty much own nothing in this fic..except the plot.

****

**Beach(Not So) Paradise**  
  
Sango knelt at the foot of the beach by Miroku's side. Behind them stood Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippou, of course, was back at the village with Lady Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister. Sango stared off into the distance at the many miles of sandy beach in her view. Although it's hot already, it's sure to get even hotter, Sango thought peacefully.  
  
She drew a deep breath and began to speak slowly and clearly. "Well.. I guess this--" but before she could finish, Kagome cut in.  
  
"Beach time!" Kagome announced, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and practically dragging him across the beach.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Not this again! Kagome, you KNOW that I absolutely despise the beach..and water even more, so why do you insist on dragging me around it?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, starting to frown. "Well... Learn to have some fun, then! After all, that's what life's about. Anyways, since when do you hate the beach? You've never said anything the last two hundred forty-seven thousand, nine hundred and sixty-two times we came!"  
  
Sango approached Kagome, her face showing the slight annoyance. "Isn't that a bit of exaggeration there? Plus, I was the one who was supposed to announce that it's time to have some fun!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped, looking straight at Sango, "Hey, hey, hey. That's not a bit of exaggeration, try it's two hundred forty-seven thousand, nine hundred and sixty times of exaggeration! If you think about it, that's a lot."  
  
Miroku then cut in, "Hey, Inuyasha. Let the girl's have the fun, it'll be fun in the sun."  
  
"Not you too, Miroku! I think they've possessed you!" Inuyasha said as if it was the only logical explanation, his patience clearly running dry.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Please?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Oh, fine. Whatever then. I could use a nice long nap anyway." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kagome said, gripping his arm once again. "You're coming with me, and we're going swimming!"  
  
"Split up?" Miroku suggested, his expression turning into a grin.  
  
Like almost instantly, Sango inched closer to Miroku, her expression turning into a large goofy, well not so goofy, grin. "Sounds like a plan! Me and Miroku, you and Inuyasha. Sound good?" She questioned Kagome, turning to her.  
  
"Yep! Meet back here later?" Kagome instantly replied.  
  
"Okay," Sango's face lit up.  
  
"But.. I don't want to split up! Miroku, help me! She'll do something to me, I know it!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Not buts about it, it's already been decided. What Sango says goes, period." Miroku argued, grabbing Sango by the waist and leading her away from Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome clung to Inuyasha and slowly but surely started leading him in the opposite direction.  
  
"Nooo...." His cry faded as they went farther away.

Sango dipped her left foot in the water, enjoying the nice cool temperature. Her prediction was right, she had known it would only get hotter.  
  
This is so nice.. No short-tempered Inuyasha or over-obsessed, Inuyasha obsessed Kagome around. Just me and Miroku and no one else to bother us. Then the thought crept up into her mind; what were they going to do? What if Miroku tries something? Oh, but it's not like he hasn't before.. I can handle him!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone sweep her up into their arms. Oh, Miroku's at it already, huh?  
  
"Water! Water! Water!" Miroku chanted, while walking into the nice and cool water.  
  
Sango gripped him tightly, making sure he didn't drop her. "Miroku.. You better not drop me! If you do, you're gonna be very sorry you did, mister."  
  
"Uh huh.. Or else what? Are you gonna...dunk me under the water? Wow, that is such a scary thought. See? I'm shivering already!" Miroku joked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just getting ready to go into the water when Kagome said she sensed something--an evil coming from the water. She was right, and Inuyasha knew it all too well. He sensed it as well.  
  
"Dammit! Those demons, what hell are they doing here?" Inuyasha swore.  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry up! We need to warn Sango and Miroku, they could be in danger or something like that.

"No.. I'll--" as Sango was saying this, she looked down at the water. Miroku was already up to his waist and they were nearly in the water. Her voice trailed off seeing a little white shark-like figure with horns and teeth sharper than any other she had seen before. She let out a loud scream, Miroku fought it off, but it's strength was unlike any he had fought before. Up until two days ago, he had the hole in his hand to use to protect Sango; but now, he had nothing but his bare fists.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed out, hoping Inuyasha just happened to be on his way over to them. As if instantly, Inuyasha got to them, running so fast he was on the tip of the water.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to split up.." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
Kagome hopped off his back, "Hurry up and kill them, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha got his sword out and started slashing at the water-demon. Try as he might, he couldn't kill it. It's rock-hard skin kept getting in the way, so the Tetsaiga(If that's spelled right...) couldn't even dent the beast.  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha screamed, madness showing in his voice. "These stupid bitches just won't die, their skin is just too damn hard!"  
  
"Stop being a wimp, Inuyasha. I know as well as you that you can do it!" Kagome protested.  
  
Inuyasha, using the Tetsaiga, slashed at the water-demon once again, this time leaving a dent in it's shell. Seeing this, Inuyasha kept up his ruthless attack until he was too tired to continue.

"It's no use, this thing just won't crack!" Inuyasha yelled over to Kagome and the others, a sweat drop dripping down his forehead, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, get out of here! I'll hold it off!"

After fleeing from the water, Kagome looked over toward the direction Inuyasha was, her facial features showing worry. "I hope he's going to be okay.." Kagome muttered.

Sango drew her arms around Kagome, hugging her gently and whispered, "Don't worry, Jags, I'm sure he'll be Kay.. Let's just go, Kay?"

"I will not leave him behind!" Kagome yelled, pulling out of Sango's embrace and running back into the water after grabbing her bow and arrows from the sand, she had brought them just in case something happened. It never did hurt anyone to be prepared, after all.

Reaching the spot where Inuyasha stood still fighting back the water-demon, she put one of her arrows into her bow and aimed at it, pulling back while saying, "Inuyasha! Get out of the way!"

Inuyasha quickly moved, spotting Kagome.

Kagome let the arrow fly loose. The arrow broke through the demons armor breaking it, while Inuyasha took this to his advantage and slashed the demon to bits.

Sweat dripped down Inrush's face as he sighed, walking through the waters to Kagome. Anger for what if she had gotten hurt coursed through his veins as he yelled at her, "Smart move, but you could have gotten hurt, dammit! Think before doing things next time!"

"Yeah, well I didn't see you doing much of anything! You weren't about to beat that thing, so just drop it and thank me!" Kagome replied, her voice reaching the loudness of Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango heard the fighting off into the distance. They quickly hurried back to them just in time to notice the argument.

Miroku stepped in between them, "Now, ladies, calm down. We don't need anything to be ruined."

The just-arguing-five-seconds-ago pair looked at Miroku in confusion.

"I meant, Kagome does not need her voice to be wasted on a worthless ingrate such as you, Inuyasha. She shall lose her voice if this fighting keeps up," Miroku spoke, his voice soft and caring, while his eyes showed perversion.

"Shut up, Monk," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku apparently didn't hear him, or was just choosing to ignore the comment. In a flash he was back at Sango's side.

Kagome went back to arguing with Inuyasha until a loud smack was heard, followed by a cry of what sounded like 'hentai!' She ignored Inuyasha and turned to see a very pissed off demon exterminator and a monk nursing his red cheek.

Kagome sighed before coming to a decision. "Guys, let's go back now. I'm sure Shippo misses us!"

"You," Inuyasha corrected.

"Whatever," Kagome snapped before turning to the direction of the village and stomping in that direction, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha not far behind.


End file.
